Containers, such as boxes, packets, or canisters, can be used to house and dispense articles. Certain containers can be fixedly mounted to surfaces, such as walls, doors, or carts. However, such containers can be difficult to remove and replace once the articles are depleted.
Other containers can be disposable. Such disposable containers can be free standing or stored or mounted using, for example, a container holder, cage, support bracket, or the like. Certain support brackets, such as metal support brackets, can include a flat horizontal support surface on which the disposable container can be placed and rested. Additionally, some support brackets typically have components that surround most of the container to limit movement thereof and secure the container within the support bracket. Unfortunately, such metal support brackets can be relatively heavy and expensive as compared with disposable containers. Moreover, metal support brackets and particularly those with a horizontal support surface, project outward from the surface on which the bracket is mounted. As such, a person or object moving past the rigid bracket can collide with the bracket causing harm or damage.
Accordingly, there remains a continued need for an efficient and economic system for a canister and bracket assembly. The presently disclosed subject matter satisfies these and other needs.